More Than Just Casual
by XxBlackbird12xX
Summary: Clare and Jake are just casual, but what happens when Clare wants something more than just "friends with benefits"? will Jake feel the same way?
1. Oreo Kisses and Popcorn Wars

More than Just Casual

Chapter 1: Oreo Kisses and Popcorn wars

Clare gazed outside, watching the rain as it danced on her window. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. _7:56_, Jake should be here any minute. Clare's mother was out on yet another "date". But Clare knew what she was really doing. She didn't like to think about how her mom was turning into a slut, '_how could she?' _Clare angrily thought to herself. How could her mother, the women who always taught her that sex before marriage was a sin, go out and sleep with random losers? She just didn't understand. The loud knock at the door jolted her from her thoughts. She pushed the thought out of her mind as she quickly ran downstairs and opened the door to find Jake holding two mcflurries from McDonalds.

"Hello, gorgeous, I was having a sudden craving for a mcflurry, so I got you one, too." Jake smoothly said. Clare loved Jake's voice; it always made her heart flutter.

"Thank you, come on in." Clare said, taking one of the mcflurries out of his hand.

Jake led the way into the living room plopping down on the couch. Clare sat down next to him and took a bite of her dessert, Clare moaned with delight as she was in Oreo bliss. "I take it you like mcflurries." Jake said with a laugh.

"They're my weakness," Clare responded, taking another bite of hers. Jake smirked as he quickly kissed her on the cheek, and then started devouring his dessert.

Clare could feel a blush tinting her pale cheeks. They sat in a comfortable silence as they ate. When they were both done Jake leaned over and gently pulled Clare into a kiss. Gentle at first, then slowly turning into a passionate kiss, Jake leaned Clare back onto the couch so that he was on top of her. Her hands went to his hair and she started playing with his smooth tresses, Clare loved playing with his hair, and Jake didn't mind either. Jake slowly licked the bottom of Clare's lip begging for entrance, and she gladly let him in. Their tongues fought for dominance, his being victorious. Jake sucked on Clare's bottom lip rewarding him with a moan from her.

Jake broke the kiss and trailed kisses down her throat, sucking gently on the spot beneath her ear. She whimpered and softly pulled on his hair. "I love when you do that." He whispered in her ear.

After kissing for a while, they decide to watch a movie. Clare grudgingly lets Jake pick the movie while she makes the popcorn.

"Can't you at least tell me what were watching?" Clare asks from the kitchen.

"Nope, sorry." Jake teasingly replies.

"Why not?" Clare pretend whines, unsuccessfully because she can't help but giggle after.

"It's a surprise." Jake mischievously calls back.

"Seriously what movie are we watching" Clare asks nervously, worrying that it's some horror slasher film.

"Fine, if you _insiiiist_," Jakes draws out the word, "were watching the Notebook"

A grin spread across Clare's face, "really? I love that movie-!"

"Actually No, were watching Saw 3." Jake's smile got bigger as Clare's disappeared.

Clare despised scary movies, absolutely dreaded them, but tried to put on a brave face so he wouldn't know she was scared. "Great," She too-cheerfully said, "That's one of my favorite movies."

But Jake was not fooled, he saw right through her façade. "Oh, really? Good, because I also brought the fourth one, too." He smugly said, knowing very well that he didn't actually bring the fourth one; he just wanted to see her reaction.

"Perfect!" She unconvincingly said; she wasn't fooling anyone. As soon as the popcorn was done, they started the movie. Within the first 20 minutes Clare had gasped, jumped, hid underneath her blanket, and screamed once… or twice. And while all this was going on, Jake found it all _very_ entertaining. He put his arm around Clare, who hid in his side for half the movie.

About half way through the film, she willed herself to peek, and strangely liked what was happening on screen, even though it was gruesome, she couldn't look away. She slid over a little on the couch. Clare was intently watching the movie, mouth slightly open, sitting at the edge of her seat, when she felt something lightly hit the side of her face. She looked over at Jake, who was fixated on the torture that was occurring onscreen. She went back to watching the movie, when she felt another light tap on her cheek. She looked down to see a piece of popcorn laying there. She looked over to Jake who was trying very hard to hold back a smile. Clare smirked as she reached into the bowl of popcorn and flung a few pieces at his face. She couldn't hold in her laughter and she burst into a fit of giggles.

And then it was on, the battle had begun. The movie became forgotten as they pelted each other with the buttery fluffy pieces of popped corn. When the bowl was empty, Jake chased Clare up to her bedroom, tackling her on her bed. Both laughing, he closed the space between them and passionately kissed her. Clare rolled on top of him and kissed her way down his neck, giggling as she did so. She kissed him one last time on the lips before she pulled away. "My mom should be home soon". She said, breathing heavy. They got up and Clare led Jake downstairs to the front door.

"I had fun tonight," Jake said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Me too," Clare laughed as she plucked a piece of popcorn from his hair.

Jake leaned down and kissed Clare once before saying, "goodnight, Clare-Bear."

"Goodnight," She responded. After Jake left she cleaned up their mess, and went to bed. Clare smiled in her sleep as she dreamed of Jake.


	2. Wildflowers And Waterfalls

Chapter 2

**Clare's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes; faint light was idly streaming in through my thin white curtains. It must be early; I climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to start my morning rituals.

Once I was finished, I went downstairs and ate my favorite cereal, fruit loops. Once I was finished, I put my bowl into the sink and headed out the door to school.

Spotting Alli, I walked up to her and didn't even get a chance to say 'hi' before being bombarded with questions.

"Omg, Clare! Tell me everything that happened last night! What did you guys do? Did you kiss? How good of a kisser is he?" Alli rambled in one breath. It's amazing how much that girl can talk.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down there! We just watched a movie… that's it." I said as Alli's grin faded with disappointment.

"Did you guys kiss?" she pressed.

"Alli that is none of your business." I said as I hurried up the Degrassi front steps, not wanting to be late.

Alli surprisingly didn't press the subject, and I was thankful for that. I quickly made my way to first period class. My first three classes went by very slow, I hardly paid any attention to my teachers, too busy thinking about Jake. After third period I went to my locker only to find Jake waiting there for me.

"Hey Clare-bear, I was thinking if you were up to it, we could go to the park." He said smoothly.

"Right now?"

"So is that a yes?"

"Were in the middle of school, if you haven't noticed".

"Really? I thought I've been walking around in Disney World the whole day." Sarcasm oozing from his perfect lips.

"We can't just leave, Jake."

"Why not, live a little, Clare."

"…Ugh, Fine." I gave in to his charm.

We snuck out the side door and climbed into Jake's truck. The drive was comfortably quiet. Ten minutes later Jake parked his truck and we climbed out.

"Follow me, I know a perfect spot." He said as he pulled out a blanket from the back. We walked for a couple minutes through the woods until suddenly there was a clearing and the trees gave way to a field of wildflowers at the edge of a small lake. At one side of the lake a small waterfall was gently streaming its water into the lake.

"This is beautiful." I said in awe. Jake laid down the blanket and we lay there watching the waterfall. Jake leaned over and gently kissed me, his hand cupping my cheek softly. When he pulled away I smiled and watched the light billowy clouds.

We talked for a while, about nothing in particular, me writing for the school paper, Jake signing up for woodshop class. Then all of the sudden Jake stopped talking.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Let's swim." He said, a smile growing on his lips. Before I could object, he jumped up, ripped off his shirt and jeans, hopping over to the lake while trying to take off his shoes and socks.

"Jake! Wait-!" I called but was answered with a loud splash as he jumped into the water.

"Come on, Clare! The water feels great! Shed those layers and get in here!" He laughed as he swam around. It was an understatement to say that I was nervous, I didn't know what to do, strip down to my underwear and join him, or scream "No means no!" and run and hide behind a tree like everyone thinks saint Clare would do. Deciding against the latter, I hesitantly took off my shirt and pants, shoes and socks and quickly got into the water. Jake whistled at me and loudly laughed as my cheeks grew pink.

Jake swam over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me out of the water, spun me around, and dunked us both. When we came up for air, we were both laughing and splashing each other. We swam over to the waterfall and sat under the streaming water, letting it beat down on us.

After we were done swimming we laid back down on the blanket. Jake wrapped his arms around me and we just stayed like that. Soon I drifted off to a light slumber.

"Clare, wake up," Jake whispered in my ear, nudging me softly.

"What time is it?" I groggily ask, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"About five."

"Do you want to go get something to eat at the Dot?"

"I'd love to."

We got up and put our clothes back on and walked back to the truck. When we got to the dot, it was about five-thirty. We chose a seat by the window facing the sun. I ordered a cheese burger and a chocolate Milkshake, and Jake ordered the same. We chatted and laughed, and had a good time. I couldn't help thinking that this was more like a date than just casual, and I kind of liked it. Could I maybe have feelings for Jake? And as I asked myself the question, I knew the answer. Yes, I did. But I can't tell him, I don't want to ruin this great thing we have.

Jake paid the bill and then drove me home. When we get there he walked me to my door. He leaned down and kissed me, pulled back and said, "See ya later, Clare-bear," winks at me then gets back in his truck. I go inside and plop down on the couch. I sigh happily to myself and turn on the TV, turning on _The Notebook_, which is way better than Saw.


End file.
